Pokemon Ash Ketchum The Pokemon Grand Champion
by Marick Kel Thalas
Summary: What if Ash was a lot calmer than in the anime series and had psychic powers that he learned to control with his aura at an early age and his starter Pokemon was the Legendary Psychic Pokemon Mewtwo but still got Pikachu from Professor Oak and only his mother Delia Ketchum knew Ash had and control his Psychic powers and aura along with Ash having Mewtwo as his Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Ash Ketchum The Pokemon Grand Champion**

By Marick Kel Thalas

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon it belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak Inc.

Summary: What if Ash was a lot calmer than in the anime series and had psychic powers that he learned to control with his aura at an early age and his starter Pokemon was the Legendary Psychic Pokemon Mewtwo but still got Pikachu from Professor Oak and only his mother Delia Ketchum knew Ash had and control his Psychic powers and aura along with Ash having Mewtwo as his Pokemon

Pair: Ash K. /Satoshi & Harem

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town was traveling with his best friend Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter Town Gym and his girlfriend Misty The Cerulean City Gym Leader (Though unknown to Ash Misty has been cheating on Ash with Tracey both Ash and Brock suspect) with their Pokemon through a forest to Saffron City for Ash's sixth Gym Badge the Marsh Badge what Brock and Misty didn't know was Ash had a seventh Pokemon with him kept inside a Poke Ball on his belt disguised as a Pokemon symbol belt buckle this seventh Pokemon his Ash Ketchum's real partner and starter Pokemon the legendary Psychic Pokemon Mewtwo the strongest psychic Pokemon in the world what no one but Ash's mother knows before starting his journey is Ash as a young child found a injured Mewtwo in the forest near Pallet Town Ash brought Mewtwo back to his house healed Mewtwo back to health after Mewtwo was fully healed because of Ash's kindness Mewtwo opened up to Ash when Ash asked how Mewtwo got badly hurt Mewtwo told Ash all about how she was a clone of the Pokemon Mew created to serve a person called Giovanni how ever due Mewtwo not being fully able to control her psychic powers she got badly hurt during her escape Ash told Mewtwo he could help Mewtwo learn to control her psychic powers since he has psychic powers too and so Ash helped Mewtwo control and master her psychic powers afterwards Mewtwo became Ash's partner and first Pokemon to keep Team Rocket and Giovanni from finding Mewtwo, Mewtwo had Ash catch and hide her in a Pokeball whenever he was alone Ash would let Mewtwo out for fresh air, food, water and meditation as it helped fine tune Ash's and Mewtwo's control over their psychic powers along with strengthen their bond to each other Ash and Mewtwo could use their psychic powers through telepathy to communicate to each other even if Mewtwo was in his Pokeball so as Ash, Brock, Misty and their Pokemon were reaching the gates to Saffron City Mewtwo spoke to Ash through their mental link _**"Ash I sense many psychic users coming from that city"**__ "Psychic users Mewtwo can you tell from here if the psychic users are Human, Pokemon or both" __**"Yes I can and it's both Human and Pokemon I suggest you do your usual route and find out as much as you can about this Gym and it's Leader as you may have to reveal your secrets and me to the others specially with the fact I'm sensing a strong psychic user"**__ "If your sensing a strong psychic user than lets hope they didn't sense us let alone you yet____lets hope it's the Gym Leader that is the one your sensing I'll do as you suggest of finding out about this Gym and it's Leader it'll be best I go with the usual route of finding out about the Gym and it's Leader" _Mewtwo gave Ash a mental nod before cutting the mental link to Ash later in the evening Ash, Brock and Misty entered Saffron City Ash spoke "Guys let head to the Pokemon Center and get some rest tomorrow I wanna find out as much as I can about the Gym here and it's Leader so I know what type of Pokemon I'm up against" Brock and Misty nodded Brock spoke "It might be a good idea you keep checking out what type of Pokemon each Gym specializes in and how to combat them and like most Gym Leaders this one might have strong Pokemon" Ash nodded then Ash, Brock and Misty walked over to a map of Saffron City after looking over the map and finding where the Pokemon Center is Ash and the gang headed off for the Center for a hot meal and some rest when they got there they were greeted by Nurse Joy which Brock started flirting with which Ash and Misty apologized for stating that Brock always does this after meeting a pretty girl or attractive woman afterwards they got some food and rooms then when Misty thought Ash and Brock were asleep she snuck out to call to Tracey Brock silently followed Misty as Misty calls Tracey neither Brock or Misty are aware of Ash standing in the shadows using psychic to make himself invisible listening to Misty talk to Tracey _"Hey babe how's it going" "I'm doing great does Ash still not know your cheating on him with me" _ Ash thought '_Now I do you backstabbing two face son a of bitch' _ Misty shook her head replied _"No he doesn't"_ after hearing the entire conversation Ash silently left back to his room Brock soon followed planning on telling Ash and confronting Misty about her cheating on Ash.

Chapter 2

Morning came Ash went out after eating breakfast at the Center and leaving a note for Brock and Misty Ash wandered around Saffron City a bit talking to many of the locals about the Pokemon Gym and it's Leader Ash returned to the Center at noon Misty and Brock went to Ash Misty spoke "Ash where were you don't know how worried I was about you" Ash looked at Misty and leveled her a glare as cold as Articuno's Blizzard retorted "Don't you go acting all worried you cheating lying slut as I know all about you cheating on me with Tracey" Misty's eyes widened as she thought _'How he know I was cheating on him with Tracey unless'_ Ash finished her thought "Unless I heard the whole conversation yeah I heard the whole thing and also told your sisters about it too" Ash paused for a moment then continued "And they weren't all too happy hearing about how their little sister acting like a whore as of the moment you get back to Cerulean City they will be taking over Cerulean City Gym permanently and they will be having the Elite Four stripe you of your status as Gym Leader also as of right now Misty consider yourself dumped" Misty was in tears her sisters were having her Gym Leader status taken away and taking over their fathers Gym permanently Ash spoke in a cold tone "Misty I going to ask when did you start cheating on me with Tracey" Misty in tears looked down in shame answered "Shortly after we started going out 3 weeks after we officially started dating" Ash continued in his cold tone "How soon did you give Tracey your virginity" Misty still in tears spoke "First day after me and Tracey got together I willingly gave Tracey my virginity" Ash spoke "So you won't even let me hold your hand or give you a kiss when we been traveling over Kanto together yet you would willingly open your legs let Tracey fuck you on the first day you know what I don't need this shit I got a Gym battle to win as I already found out about this city's Gym and it's Leader" Ash turned and started walking away Misty seeing Ash walk away called out "Wait Ash how am I suppose to get home" Ash stopped looked over his shoulder threw a envelope at Misty's feet spoke "Your sisters asked that I give you the bus ticket they asked me to buy for you and to tell you that you to better be on the next bus to Cerulean City" Ash turned back around heading for the room he stayed in Misty looked at Brock for help and saw disgust on his face before he followed Ash.

Brock followed Ash into his room shutting the door behind him unaware Misty was listening on the other side of the door Brock spoke "You know Ash I had only found out last night that Misty was cheating on you and was planning on telling you about it today" Ash sighed spoke in a calmer kinder voice "I know Brock I was behind you last night hiding in the shadows I saw how you looked disgusted knowing Misty was cheating on me so don't worry about it and I spent all morning while finding information on this city's Gym and it's Leader clearing my head getting over Misty" Brock smiled replied "It's good you spent time getting your priories straight and preparing for your Gym battle so what did you find out about the Saffron City Gym and it's leader" Ash sighed took off his hat set it down beside him ran a hand through his hair spoke "What I found out was originally there was two Gyms in Saffron the other Gym was a Fighting Dojo that specialized in Fighting type Pokemon but lost it's Gym status years ago when Saffron City decided only to have one Gym the remaining Gym I found all the trainers have psychic powers and use psychic type Pokemon which can only be controlled by someone with psychic powers and are really hard to beat the Gym Leader is named Sabrina and she is a powerful psychic and she uses a Abra" Brock was shocked at what he heard spoke "Wow I never heard of Psychic type Pokemon before so did you find out how beat a Psychic type Pokemon Ash" Ash nodded replied "Yeah I did I found there that Psychic Pokemon have two weakness the first weakness is psychic and the second is ghost type" Brock nodded spoke "That's great Ash now all we have to do is go to Lavender Town and catch a Ghost type Pokemon" Ash stood up moved over to the window closing it then pulling the curtains close Ash closed his eyes for a moment Brock was confused and curious to what his friend was doing soon Brock saw the room and Ash flash purple for a second then everything returned to normal Ash opened his eyes Brock spoke "Ash what just happened why did you and the room just flash purple" Ash replied "It's really simple Brock I put up a barrier so no one can hear or see what I'm about to tell and show you, you see Brock I have psychic powers and Pikachu isn't my first Pokemon" Brock spoke "So does that mean your like the Leader and members of the Gym here" Ash nodded replied "Yes Brock I'm like Sabrina and the members of the Saffron City Gym" Brock spoke "So if Pikachu isn't your first Pokemon then who is" Ash smiled then reached for his belt buckle Ash grabbed it Brock heard a click as Ash held up his hand palm up showing a Poke Ball that was chalk white with purple marks and a black M printed on it Brock saw where Ash's belt buckle was a Pokeball holder Ash spoke "This is my first Pokemon and the first Pokemon I caught" Ash pushed the button on the Poke Ball releasing the Pokemon inside standing before Ash and Brock was strangest Pokemon Brock had ever saw she looked like a cross of a cat and a kangaroo because of the very large human like breasts Brock knew this Pokemon was female Ash spoke "Brock let me introduce you to Mewtwo the most powerful psychic Pokemon in the world" Brock was shock standing before him was the world's strongest psychic Pokemon Mewtwo spoke in a feminine tone **"Ash I believe he lost his ability to speak or as the saying you humans have the Cat got his tongue"** Brock came out of his shock spoke "It talks but most Pokemon can't speak Human language" Mewtwo moved to where she was sitting next to Ash on the bed Ash replied "Yeah but Mewtwo isn't most Pokemon Mewtwo isn't just the world's strongest psychic Pokemon but also one of the world's smartest" Brock spoke "Ash how did you catch Mewtwo I doubt Mewtwo would just let you catch it" Mewtwo spoke **"Actually I did just let Ash just catch me as a way for me to hide from Team Rocket and it's leader Giovanni"** Brock asked "Why do you have to hide from Team Rocket" Ash spoke "Brock the reason Mewtwo hides from Team Rocket is because Mewtwo is a clone of the Pokemon Mew created by Team Rocket scientists for their leader Giovanni you see Mewtwo learned Giovanni was just using her and wasn't going to help her learn to control her psychic powers so Mewtwo decided to escape during Mewtwo's escape Mewtwo got hurt Mewtwo had teleported away and ended up in the forest near Pallet Town where I found her" Mewtwo took over **"After Ash** **found me he brought me back to his home and healed me back to full health but still there was one problem my control over my psychic powers Ash helped me overcome that problem since he too has psychic powers he showed me how to control my powers and use them properly eventually I became Ash's first Pokemon and partner" ** Brock asked "Ash that Poke Ball I never seen one like that before and where did you get it" Ash answered "That Poke Ball is Mewtwo's personal Poke Ball I had it custom made I found this article in a magazine about a guy that is renowned Poke Ball craftsman that lives in Azalea Town in the Johto region named Kurt so I ordered a custom Poke Ball from him" Brock nodded as he heard of a guy well known for making custom Poke Balls spoke "So Ash I take it your gonna use Mewtwo for your Gym battle" Ash nodded replied "Of course I'm gonna use Mewtwo to battle against Sabrina what better way to defeat psychic then with psychic" Mewtwo looked at Ash spoke **"Ash are you sure it is wise for you to reveal me now to the world Team Rocket will come after you just to get to me"** Ash smiled at Mewtwo replied "Yes Mewtwo I'm sure no more hiding as there is no Pokemon you and I can't handle besides another Mewtwo which is impossible for Team Rocket to create another" Brock asked "Ash why is it impossible for Team Rocket to create a another Mewtwo didn't you say Team Rocket created Mewtwo so wouldn't they be able to create another one" Mewtwo answered **"Originally yes they would but however during my escape I totally destroyed the lab and all the materials they used to create me from the genetic material of Mew I made sure they could not create another clone"** Ash spoke "It's why I'm sure it's time to stop hiding Mewtwo as Team Rocket is a bunch of idiots that think if they steal Pokemon from other trainers the Pokemon they steal will do as they say the only reason I caught you Mewtwo was because you let me catch you and those idiots that have been following us what makes you think they can catch you when they can't even catch Pikachu" Mewtwo thought for a moment then nodded her head in agreement then returned to her Poke Ball Ash put Mewtwo's Poke Ball back in it's holder Ash got up from the bed dispelled the barrier spoke "Alright Brock lets go I have a Gym Battle to win" Brock nodded replied "Right I'm right behind you Ash" Ash and Brock left Ash's room once they were out in the hall Brock asked Ash "So Ash what are you going to do now that your single again" Ash stopped and thought for moment then started walking again spoke "Hmm well I'll continued my journey maybe after I beat the Elite Four I'll travel a bit then get a new girlfriend" Brock spoke "Ash maybe you should hook up with Erika the Celadon Gym Leader she seemed interested in you I mean with the way she was flirting with you it appears she's was obviously interested" Ash thought about his battle with the grass type using Gym Leader it was true she was flirting with him and stated that if he was single she won't mind going out with him and possibly have him as a boyfriend so asking Erika out wouldn't be a bad idea now that he's single again Ash spoke "You know Brock your right maybe I should hook up with Erika she is quite good looking besides she stated if I was single that she won't mind going out with me so maybe after I beat the Elite Four when go back to Pallet Town I'll stop by Celadon Gym and ask Erika out" Brock nodded replied "Sounds like a good plan this way you have more time to spend with her and it won't be a hassle on your relationship" Ash nodded when Ash and Brock got to the lobby Nurse Joy called out to them "Ash Ketchum I have something from Professor Oak here for you" Ash turned to Nurse Joy asked "Okay so what did Professor Oak send me" Nurse Joy reached under her desk pulled out an envelope handed to Ash recognizing it immediately Ash spoke "Thank you Nurse Joy" Nurse Joy nodded then went back to work Brock asked Ash "What's in the Envelope Ash" Ash smiled opened the envelope showing Brock a large amount of cash Brock asked "Ash is all that money from Professor Oak" Ash nodded replied "Yeah it is you Brock I kind a work as a aide for Professor Oak I get paid to send Professor Oak data of Pokemon it's how I've been paying for supplies and stuff for this journey" Brock spoke "So basically Professor Oak is paying you to go around collect data on Pokemon for him" Ash nodded replied "Yep whenever I stop at Pokemon Centers I ask Nurse Joy to transmit the data I collected to Professor Oak I even use my Gym Battles to collect data which reminds me I need to ask Nurse Joy to transmit some data to Professor Oak" Ash walked up Nurse Joy spoke "Excuse me Nurse Joy can transmit some data to Professor Oak for me" handing her his Pokedex Nurse took the Pokedex replied "Of course as I heard from the other Nurse Joys about a young man traveling around as Professor Oak's aide you can use the phone there to contact him" pointing to the phone Ash nodded walked over to the phone dialed the number for Professor Oak Brock spoke "Ash I'm going to get some supplies from the Poke-Mart I'll be back shortly" Ash nodded replied "Alright Brock I'll see you in a little bit" Ash handed Brock some money to buy supplies with which Brock thanked Ash then headed for the Poke-Mart next door after Brock left Professor Oak appeared on the screen Professor Oak spoke "Hello Ash where's Brock and Misty" Ash sighed replied "Brock went to the Poke-Mart to get some supplies as for Misty she went home" Professor Oak replied "Oh well how's your journey coming along" Ash spoke "It's coming along well Nurse Joy is transmitting some new data you should be getting it really soon" Ash looked over to Nurse Joy to see her coming over Ash moved over to allow her to speak to Professor Oak "Professor Oak the Transmission is complete you should be getting the data right now" Ash and Nurse Joy heard a ping from Professor Oak's side Professor Oak spoke "Okay I just received the data you transmitted okay Ash did you receive your payment" Ash nodded replied "Yes Professor I did receive it I gave some to Brock to buy supplies with" Nurse Joy handed back Ash his Pokedex then went back to work Professor Oak spoke "Ash I why don't you talk to your mother as she just showed up while ago while I go through the data you just had transmitted" Professor moved off the screen to be replaced with Delia Ketchum Ash's mother Delia spoke "Hey sweetie how's have you and Misty been" Ash took off his hat ran a hand through his hair sighed Delia knew when her son did this something bad happened Ash spoke "Mom me and Misty broke up" Delia nearly shouted "WHAT why I thought you two were a great together as a couple" Ash sighed replied "The reason I broke up with Misty was because she was cheating on me with that Tracey guy I told you about and to make matters worst she won't even let me give her a kiss let alone hold her hand but she would openly spread her legs for Tracey" Delia shouted "THAT TWO TIMING WHORE WELL SHE IS NO LONGER WELCOME OVER" Delia calmed down a bit but was still bit angry spoke "Well I'm still a bit upset that Misty would do this to you but I'm glad you sent her packing" Ash spoke "Yeah her older sisters ordered she be on the next bus back to Cerulean abet I had to pay for her ticket though Daisy is gonna pay me back for buying the ticket for Misty to be sent home" Delia sighed spoke "Just forget about her and move on I'm sure you'll meet the girl who'll treat you right" Ash smiled at his mother always looking out for him Ash spoke "Mom I may have already met the girl who would treat me right" Delia became curious asked "Really sweetie who" Ash spoke "Her name is Erika she's the leader of the gym in Celadon City she's seems interested in me from the way she was flirting with me before, during and after our gym battle she even gave me her number so if I was interested in going out I could call her" Delia sighed spoke "Sweetheart isn't a little early to start dating again just after you broke up with Misty I think you should wait a while before asking this girl out" Ash replied "I know mom that's why I'll ask her out after I beat the Elite Four and traveled a bit cause it'll give me more time to get over Misty it doesn't mean I can't start a friendship with her" Delia smiled spoke "Well I'm glad you'll wait and take some time to enjoy yourself before starting another relationship starting a friendship would be nice as it would allow you to get to know each other before you start a relationship" Ash smiled spoke "Yeah well Brock should be back from the Poke-Mart in a bit if he hadn't found a good looking girl or woman to flirt with" Delia giggled spoke "Brock is still doing that" Ash chuckled replied "Well that is Brock for ya anyway I have a Gym Battle I need to prepare for which is for my sixth badge" Delia smiled as she sighed "Sixth hmm it's seems like only yesterday you telling me of you getting your first badge" Ash chuckled spoke "Yeah well it helps when you go around getting information about the Gym and it's leader" Delia smiled spoke "Still going the safe route I take it" Ash nodded replied "You always said it's better safe then sorry" Delia nodded spoke "Yes and it's always best to go with precaution as you never know what can happen well sweetie I'll let you get back to talking to Professor Oak keep up the good work sweetie" Delia moved off the screen as Professor Oak back spoke "The data you sent is excellent so where will you be heading to after this" Ash thought for moment spoke "Well there is two places we'll be heading to one is a ranch called Big P Ranch the other is called the Safari Zone both are located near Fuchsia City we'll head to Lavender Town first as Brock said from the map best route goes from Lavender Town so we'll stop in Lavender Town as some trainers have said Lavender Town is full of Ghost type Pokemon I plan on catching some while there" Professor Oak spoke in a solemn tone "Ash while in Lavender Town it's best to be respectful as it's where trainers go to pay their respects to their deceased Pokemon they hold services in Lavender Tower for trainers who's Pokemon have passed away but if you wish to catch some Ghost type Pokemon you should talk to a friend of mine his name is Mr. Fuji he might be able to help you in catching some" Ash nodded spoke "Alright Professor I'll tell Brock what you told me about Lavender Town when he gets and thanks for the information" Professor Oak smiled spoke "Your welcome Ash and keep up the good work" Ash ended the call Brock had came back just after ended the call spoke "Hey Ash I'm back so how did it go with Professor Oak" Ash stood up stretched replied "It went well Professor was really happy with the data I sent him he also gave me some information on Lavender Town he said that we should be respectful as trainers go there to pay their respects to their deceased Pokemon and that Lavender Tower holds services for Trainers who's Pokemon have passed away" Brock nodded spoke "Well it's good that Professor Oak told you about the place before we headed there so are you ready for your gym battle" Ash nodded then headed for the exit with Brock following behind Ash and Brock walked till they reached the gym they stood outside the gym looking at it when a jogger came up to them the jogger spoke "Are you here to battle the gym leader" Ash spoke "I am my friend here ain't" the Jogger spoke "Well I suggest you turn back Sabrina is" the jogger was interrupted by Ash "A powerful psychic and uses powerful psychic Pokemon yes I know all about Sabrina" Ash used his psychic powers to speak with his mind _"I did my homework and because I'm like Sabrina and those who train in this gym"_ The jogger was shocked here was a trainer who was like Sabrina and the trainer of Saffron City gym Ash spoke "Now if you excuse me I have a gym battle to win can't keep Sabrina waiting as she is watching and waiting for me" Ash turned around and went inside the gym Brock followed Ash inside.

Inside Saffron Gym

Ash and Brock walked the halls of Saffron City Gym Ash saw a door walked to looked inside and saw people wearing what looked like lab coats doing psychic exercises from bending spoons to levitating balls Brock asked "Ash what are they doing" Ash before could someone shouted at them "HEY" a man in a lab coat wear a doctors mask came up to them spoke "What are you two doing here this area is off limits" Ash spoke "I'm here to have a gym battle with Sabrina she is expecting me" Ash turned to Brock spoke "Brock as to what those people were doing were psychic exercises their meant help one control their psychic powers" the man in the lab coat spoke "So you about the greatness of Psychic do ya well I'm one of the strongest Psychic users next to Sabrina and as if Sabrina would see the likes of you" the pulled out a spoon then began to concentrate on the spoon Ash watched as the man's face began to turn red making him look constipated after five minutes the spoon finally bent the man shouted "AH" Ash looked at the man took the spoon from him spoke "Give me that you need to practice more" Ash held the spoon up then let go of it surprised the man and Brock as the spoon floated in the air then bent back to normal then bent again as if doing a dance Ash held up his hand as spoon floated into it looking like it was never bent Ash handed the spoon back to the man the man took the spoon still surprised that there was someone as strong as Sabrina in psychic Ash spoke "Now about that gym battle I do believe Sabrina is waiting for me" Man could only nod then lead Ash and Brock to Sabrina's chambers Brock spoke "Hey Ash how long have you been mastering your psychic powers" Ash sighed replied "Eight years Brock I first learned of my psychic powers at age 3 at age 4 I was already bending spoons at age 5 I was levitating things at 6 I was reading minds by the time I was 7 I could control minds at 8 I could Teleport at age 9 I could create psychic barriers and then by the time I turned 10 I could use psychic attacks such as Shadow Ball" Brock spoke "So that's how you knew what those people were doing because you did them" Ash nodded replied "Yes those exercises are for beginners those who have just awakened their psychic powers their designed to help control your psychic powers" they soon reached Sabrina's chambers the man pushed the doors open Ash and Brock walked in the man spoke "Sabrina beg for your forgiveness this trainer claims that you were expecting him wishes to have a gym battle with you I have told them you do not see the likes of them" the man was suddenly sent flying back a child appeared sitting in throne like chair Brock shocked asked "That's Sabrina" Ash shook his head spoke "No that's not Sabrina she using her psychic powers to control the doll like a puppet and to speak through it" the man ran out the doors as a young woman with dark hair appeared holding the doll Ash pointed at the young woman spoke "That's Sabrina" Sabrina floated off his chair as the lights came on showing a Pokemon battle arena Sabrina still holding the doll levitated down to the arena in to the Gym leader spot Ash levitated to the changers spot Ash noticed in the dolls hands was a Poke Ball Sabrina spoke "You are an interesting person Ash Ketchum so you wish to battle me fine we will battle however if you lose you have to play with me" Ash spoke "I accept" Sabrina's doll throw the Poke Ball into the arena out came a Abra Ash pulled out his Pokedex scan the Pokemon into the Pokedex before putting it away Ash reached for Mewtwo's Poke Ball Sabrina watched as Ash released Mewtwo into the arena Sabrina seeing the Pokemon spoke "Interesting you have a Pokemon I haven't seen before and I've seen plenty" Ash smirked spoke "Yeah well this is the first time I brought her out for a Pokemon battle let me introduce you to my first Pokemon and Partner the worlds strongest psychic Pokemon Mewtwo and what better way to fight psychic then with psychic" Sabrina spoke "We'll shall see"

(Timeskip after the battle)

Ash and Brock were leaving the gym Brock couldn't believe it the battle was over so quickly Ash had won his sixth badge after the battle Ash had helped Sabrina out now they were leaving the gym when Sabrina appeared in front of them Ash and Brock stopped as Sabrina walked up to Ash, Ash spoke "Is there something I can help with Sabrina" Sabrina nodded spoke "Actually would like to ask about you staying here at the Saffron City Gym with me


	2. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas


End file.
